KICKIN IT IN LOVE
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jacks new and is awesome at karate but when he meets Kim will he have met his match in more then one way
1. THE MOVE

**OKAY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER KINDA LIKE INTRODUCTION**

**THIS IS A KICK STORY**

**WILL BE TEEN FOR NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**CHAPTER 1: THE MOVE**

_**JACK'S POV**_

"Jack get up we are going to be late getting to our jet.". My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Uh five more minutes." I groaned burying my face deep into the blue cotton fabric that enclosed my pillow. It was the middle of September but the air was still hot and muggy so I slept in just my fitted boxers with the covers completely off. That still didn't do justice.

All of a sudden my mom burst through my door. "JACK..." Then quickly turned around.

"MOM GET OUT!" I hollered out of embarrassment and feeling exposed.

"Oh right sorry. She continued as she walked out of my bedroom shutting the door behind her.

I slowly got out of my bed walked over to my desk and retrieved the outfit I had chosen the previous night then made my way to the bathroom down the hall with my clothes waded up into a ball in my left hand. I stopped halfway down the hallway at a closet that held only three towels, the rest were packed up along with everything else we owned. Finally reaching the near empty bathroom I made my way over to the single shower with the glass sliding door, I turned the handle all the way to hot stepped out of my boxers and climbed into the shower, I closed the glass door and let the hot water trickle down my backside. 10-15 minutes later I was out and brushing my teeth and blowdrying my hair with a comb to make sure I got all the strands. When I finished I looked into the mirror and played with my hair to try to get it in the place I wanted to go... no such luck. I sighed and grabbed my clothes. and took the pieces out of the ball one by one. I started with my plain yellow shirt then my black with blue striped boxers followed by my jeans the had a tiny rip on each kneecap, I called them my skater jeans. After I was completely dressed I walked back to my room to see if I could scrounge up a matching pair of socks.

_**JACK'S MOM POV**_

"Jack get up we are going to be late getting to out jet." I screamed to my 15 year old son

"Uh five more minutes." I heard him groan

I knew he didn't want to move but I sick of the attitude he was giving me it wasn't like jack to give me lip, he always got up whenever I asked him to. I was so furious I bolted up the stairs to Jack's room and flew the door open storming in "JACK..." I started to shout but I had to quickly turn around because that night it must have been so hot that Jack had decided to sleep in just his boxers with no covers on him.

"MOM GET OUT." Jack yelled at me

Jack has never yelled at me me before except when I said we had to move and like that momemt now was a exception. "Oh right sorry." was all I could manage to say before I exited. I went back down stairs and made French toast trying to clear my head of that awkward tension. I had just shared with my son. I was getting the eggs out of the refrigerator when I heard Jack come out f his room and go to the bathroom stopping at our towel closet first, so I new he was taking a shower. I was almost don't cooking the last French toast a made 12 altogether, _**(4 for each of us Jack, Bill Jack's father and me)**_

"Hey mom." Jack said not looking me in the eye.

"Hey sweetie can you set the table then when were done eating you can wash the dishes while your father and I load the cab." I asked setting the last French toast on a plate with the others and putting a top on it to keep them hot while Bill finished showering and vetting dressed.

"Sure mom." Jack nodded walking to the cabinets and got down 3 plates and glasses shut the door and opened the silverware drawer getting 3 forks and knives and setting them. on the table.

I set the food in the center of everyone's plates then poured Jack some orange juice and started Bill's coffee. As soon as the coffee was poured into his mug Bill appeared downstairs in a blue shirt and white shorts. _***I loved my husband but he could not match his clothes to save his life.***_

We got done eating and Jack washed our dishes and packed them away while me and dad loaded the cab for our short 5 minute drive to our hanger for our jet. I thought it. was nice that Ricki, Aaron And Tony Jack's friends came to see him off even though they should be in school.


	2. NEW THINGS COME WHEN OLD ONES LEAVE

HERES A LONGER CHAPTER. FOR YOU THANXS FOR READING _***ARE THOUGHTS***_ _**(ARE FACTS**_) HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2: NEW THINGS COME WHEN OLD ONES LEAVE

_**JACK'S POV**_

My friends surprised me by ditching school and comming to see me off _*** who am I kidding they hardly ever went to school they were like me and loved to skate, well except I went to school.***_

The blue emo haircut kid named Tony talked first. "I'm gonna miss you Jack."

"I'll miss all you guys to." I replied doing me and Tony's secret handshake. _**(we each had one.)**_

"You gotta tell us bout the lady's there." Aaron winked he had a emo haircut too but dyed it red. _**(Aaron's first name was Toby but he hated it because he was twins with Tony they both had blue eyes and were 5'8.) **_

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I will man I promise.

"You better and make sure to text us when you land or whenever you can." Ricki spoke pushing Aaron aside. _**(he looked more like a skater/rocker with his long chest length black hair and green eyes he was 5'9 and because I've known him since kindergarten he was like a bother to me.)**_ Ricki took me totally off guard and was starting to tear up he pulled me into a bear hug and patted my back a couple of times before releasing his grip on me. no words were needed in our goodbyes I just gave him the I know I'll miss you to probably the most look.

"Jack come on its time to go. my mother said walking up behind me.

I just nodded and said one last goodbye to my friends and boarded our private jet.

_**RICKI'S POV**_

I couldn't believe my bestfriend _**(well jack was more of a brother to me.)**_ was moving. I've known him since I was a little kid like 5. Jack and me always talked about going to college together and becoming pro skateboarders guess that wont happen now. I was never one to cry even whenever I wiped out on my skateboard I never shed a tear and trust me I broke a lot of bones in my 15 years of life. My dad called me heartless because I didn't cry when my passed away and we got into a lot of fights because of it. I remember the worst one it was the night of my mom's funeral

_FLASHBACK _

_**STILL RICKI'S**_ _**POV**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CRY AT YOUR MOM'S FUNERAL YOUR HEARTLESS AND A POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING YOUR NO LONGER MY SON!" My dad yelled.

"WELL FINE MAKES ME HAPPIER I DIDN'T WANT YOU AS MY FATHER YOUR NOTHING BUT A STUPID DRUNK!" I shouted at him venom in every single word.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" My dad screamed right in my face.

I looked him square in the eye and hollered back at him "I'LL DO YOU ONE BETTER I'LL GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" With that I turned around and sprinted up the steps taking two at a time. Reaching my room I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"HEY DON'T BE SLAMMING ANY OF MY DAMN DOORS!" My dad bellowed running up the stairscase.

I grabbed my phone and called the only person who would be there for me he always had been.

_*RING... RING... RING ...*_

"pick up man come on I need you." I whispered to myself.

_* "HEY IT'S JACK SORRY I COULDN'T REACH MY PHONE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP LATER SKATER." *_

"Hey Jack its Ricki. I'm. packing my stuff and staying at your house for a few days I can't take this prison with my dad... well Henry since to him I'm no longer his son well I'll tell all about it when I'm there peace." I ended all my messages with anyone with peace it was a habbit.

"RICKI YOU BETTER UNLOCK THIS DOOR AND OPEN IT UP OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN.'' My dad screamed.

"HOLD ON." I replied louder then what I ment to. _**(I was texting Jack.)**_

I was in the middle of the text when my dad busted down the door with one forceful kick.

"DAD WHAT THE..." I started to say.

_FLASHBACK CONTINUES _

_**JACK'S POV **_

I was riding my skateboard along the side of the road that lead to Ricki's house. He told me he had to go to his mom's funeral this morning but should be around 2:30 pm it was now 2:45 pm when I approached his small two floor living space with yellow paint and blue shutters that didn't match. I bound up the 2 steps and onto his cement patio and knocked on the old beat up metal screen door but no one answered. Even though Henry's red rusted pickup truck was there I found it normal that he didn't answer he was probably sleeping or out for a walk and Ricki was most likely skateboarding. I was about to jump back on my skateboard when I heard a loud crashing sound come from inside the building. I flung the door open but closed it quietly just in case I needed to hide.

"DAD WHAT THE..." I heard Ricki shout from upstairs.

I bolted up the staircase taking two at a time when I reached the top and rounded the corner I saw that Ricki's door had been busted down clear off it's hinges with a big deep kick mark in the middle.

"NO DAD DON'T..." Ricki screamed terrified.

I glanced into the room and saw Ricki on his bed in the curled into a ball his father hovered over him while pinning him down with one hand the other in the air About to punch his only son. "MR. JOHNSTONE DON'T." I yelled at the top of my lungs taking a small step towards them

Henry and Ricki both looked at me with looks on their face's that I've never seen before. Henry's was of evil pure hatred for his own flesh and blood. Ricki had fear in his eyes as he coward on his mattress.

"JACK!" Ricki exclaimed

"Make me jack this heartless punk deserves what he's about to get." Henry spat then his arm came down to strike Ricki in the right side.

Some how I was able to run over to Henry and catch his fist just ce

centimeters from Ricki's rib cage. "Henry leave please I'll talk to Ricki."

He nodded got up off Ricki and left the room.

"Ricki tell me what the hell happened between you and your dad?" I asked him

"Well it started like this..." Ricki spoke sadly.

_**WHOOOOOOOOO CHAPTER DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND ANY CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM HELPS!**_


	3. THE BOND OF BROTHERS

THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER BUT MAY SEEM OUT OF PLACE... IT SHOWS THE BOND BETWEEN RICKI AND JACK ... MAY HAVE TO REREAD CUZ IT JUMPS BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN 2 DIFFERENT FLASHBACKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 3. ALSO I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO KICKINFAN321 THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

_**CHAPTER 3: THE BOND OF BROTHERS **_

_**RICKI'S POV**_ (present time.)

I wanted to forget all about the memory (which I tried really hard to do.) but I couldn't seem to pry them from my thoughts. I still can't believe my own father called me heartless if only he saw me NOW. My mind kept going back to the heart to heart conversation I had with Jack just a few days ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ricki tell me what the hell happened between you and your dad?" Jack demanded in a loud harsh yet confused tone.

"Well it started like this, we got up around 7:00 am because my dad wanted to start setting up my mom's funeral so he wanted to leave early..." I started.

_EARLIER THAT DA_Y

"Ricki wake up we gotta go soon." my dad said knocking on the door to my bedroom.

"Why do I have to get up to can't I just meet you there at 11:00 am when it's suppose to start?" I groaned. _***I was not looking forward to today. I was so close to my mom, besides Jack and the gang she was my only friend. she was pretty to she had long chest length golden locks and the purest blue eyes she was a angel. my mother was funny to whenever the guys came over she'd act all skater and say stuff like "SUP DUDES YOU GONNA GO SHRED SOME RAILS WITH YOUR BOARDS?" then pretend she was riding one. she changed after she was told that she had cancer last year and went on kemo for it. she kept on her face... during the day but she couldn't at night. when my dad was out (DRINKING.) I stayed home and took care of her. some nights when she thought me and Jack (JACK HELPED OUT WITH MY MOM SOMETIMES TO AFTER KARATE.) were sleeping I could hear her cry herself to sleep and it killed me deep inside knowing there was nothing I could do.***_

_SECOND FLASHBACK _

One specific night in the middle of twilight I heard my mom crying just then my father came home and stumbled into their boudoir (DRUNK) and started to scream at her. "Shut up and stop crying or sleep on the couch."

That only did 2 things

1. Made my sweet mother cry harder.

2. Made me furious.

I pushed Jack off the bed and he fell to the floor I'm sure with a hard and hurtful thud.

"OW WHAT THE..."Jack started to yell.

"Shhhh listen." I whispered. holding my index finger to my lips.

Jack looked at me strangely but listened.

"I-I'm sorry just don't feel good I'm sad depressed and lonely." my mom sobbed lightly.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" Mg dad spat back at her.

"No but you fan fix it " stopped crying and smiled a little trying to be seductive.

"Don't want to." my dad simply stated. Then added "Now either stop your water works or go sleep downstairs on the couch."

"NO MORE GOING TO THE BAR IT JUST MAKES YOU A MEAN NASTY DRUNK." my mom hollered.

"GO TO THE COUCH YOU SICK PATHETIC BITCH CANCER WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" He screamed.

"What...why...how could you say that to someone you love.l?" she cried.

"I don't love you I never loved you I only married you so I wouldn't have to pay child support on that punk. I could never love someone with a disease." He spat

And with that my mother ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. I took a quick glance at Jack and he looked just as shocked as I was. I exited my room Jack right on my heels. I turned to go kill my dad but Jack stopped me.

"What are you doing Ricki?" He asked.

"GOING TO KICK MY FATHER'S ASS!" I almost shouted then turned back around but Jack caught my shoulder.

"He's not worth it your mom need you come on." He said dragging me down the hall towards the staircase.

together we softly descended the steps and entered the living room and saw my mom crying on the couch.

"Hey mom." I gently spoke.

She wiped her diamond tears that were tricking down her cheeks away pulled her head up and smiled even though I knew it was fake. "Hey baby...hey Jack."

"Mom we heard everything... you don't need to pretend." I comforted her.

She didn't say anything just grabbed me and I genuinely and strongly/softly embraced her fragile body. Jack and I sat there for 2O while she quietly cried and clutched my skin. finally I spoke

"Come on mom you can sleep in my bed tonight."

she choked back her tears and shook her head. "No baby I can't where will you and Jack sleep?"

"I'll take the floor and Jack can have the couch don't worry mom." I said holding back my tears. (IT WAS AMAZING HOW MY MOM WAS STILL WORRIED ABOUT JACK AND I WHEN IT WAS HER HEART AND SOUL THAT WAS BROKEN.)


	4. THE PACT

HEY EVERYONE THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE EVERYONE WANT JACK TO MEET KIM

_**CHAPTER 4: THE PACT**_

_**RIKKI'S POV**_

I continued to tell Jack the series of events today that led up to the fight I just had with my father. Jack let ne explain everything before he uttered a single word, he just stood there taking it all in I presumed.

"What do I do Jack...I cant stay here anymore?" I croaked

"Well the best I can do is let you stay at my house every Friday -Monday morning but ill talk to my parents and see..." Jack spoke sincerely

"NO JACK THEY CANT KNOW!" I paniced interrupting him. "Just sneak me in everynight or sneak out... please Jack I can't do this alone." I pleaded

Jack nodded "Alright I'll sneak you in everynight." He sighed.

I thanked him and we started packing for his house. "Hey Jack?" I asked

"Yeah." he replied.

"Lets make a pact right here just between us." I suggested

"Okay about what." he wondered.

"That no matter where we are or what's going on in our lives we will always have eachothers back and will always save one another." I stated.

Jack nodded his head. "Already planned on it bro." he smiled

PRESENT TIME.

_**RIKKI'S POV STILL.**_

The pact floated through my thoughts as I watched Jack wave from his seat on the jet I sadly waved back. _***NOW WHOSE GONNA SAVE ME.* **_I thought


	5. THE NEW HOUSE

HEY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY! P.S I CHANGED JACK'S DAD NAME TO CHAD IT JUST SOUNDS BETTER. ALSO WILL BE MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER SINCE I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT JUST OTHER CHARACTERS**

_**CHAPTER 5: THE NEW HOUSE**_

_**JACK'S POV **_

The pilot landed our jet and cruised it into the hanger. When it came to a complete stop I retrieved my carry on from the compartments above then walked out the door and down the flight of stairs that was wheeled to the opening. The chauffeur was waiting for us in the parking lot with a stretched out limousine. He opened the car door for us and we slid in, he then loaded our luggage in the trunk. There was also a black escalade for our other belongings. After everything was loaded up the chauffeur got in the front and started to drive. We drove for about 10-20 minutes before we pulled up to two stone pillars with gargoyles on top of the pedestals. Between the pillars was a long driveway paved with asphalt/blacktop. The driveway was long and narrow it was almost hidden amongst the thick trees and fresh fallen autumn leaves, anyone would have missed it if the pilliars weren't there. The road lasted about another mile then finally we were at the front entrance where there was a big cast iron gate that had BREWER in red fancy writing.

"Jack this used to be your great great grandfather's when he was just your age." My mother stated as I stared in awe.

"Amazing." I said bewildered.

There was a loud beep and the gates creaked open allowing us access to the property. I thought I was amazed then but as we continued to move I become more baffled at where I was now living. The driveway continued for some ways until I saw a big fresh green hill the grass was a perfect green and the hedges that lined the outside of the yard were a vibrant color as well. The grass had tiny lanterns that were dug into the ground showing the pathways that were laid out in a rusted red brick color. There were three different paths, one led to the front door of gigantic cobblestone castle. I didn't know where the others led but I would have time to explore later right now I had to unpack. The chauffeur stopped the limousine and got out before opening the door for us. I stepped out and eyed the castle I was still shocked that this was my new house. I was to lost in my thoughts to listen when were being greeted by the staff.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. BREWER." A tall man around 35 introduced himself, he had black hair that was slicked back with grease so it was shiny in the sunlight he also had the most intense blue eyes I had ever seen. the clothes he was wearing was a black suit and tie with those black squeaky shoes and a towel draped around his forearm.

"Please call me CHAD and my wife KATHY and this is my son JACK Mr. ..." My dad trailed off realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"It's Stewart since we are on a first name basis." Stewart informed Chad.

"Thanks Stewart who are the rest of you?" My dad questioned

"I'm Spencer the bellboy." A scrawny boy said. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes he looked around 19 and seemed about 5''5 he wore a red uniform with golden tassel's hanging off his golden shoulder pads. He also had a red hat with a black strap that fastened under his chin even his hat had a tassel on complete his look he had black shoes on as well.

"I'm Penelope the maid and housekeeper. " A very attractive woman spoke next. She looked around 33 and was about 5''2 she also had striking blue eyes and blond hair that was pulled back into a bun with bobby pins holding the loose strands in place. She wore the classic maid outfit with black high heels.

"I'm Antonio the chef." The rather large man continued the introduction. He had the normal chef hat but it was red, his coat was red as well with black buttons to keep it closed. He stood at 5"8 but he wore black sneakers on his big feet. He had hazel eyes and black hair that fell to his eyes.

"I'm Sam the Gardner and this is my son Brandon the pool boy." A muscular built man stated placing a hand on Brandon's shoulder. Sam wore a blue jumpsuit that read Sam's lawn and pool care on the back and black boots, Brandon wore the same thing. You could tell they were related they looked exactly the same just a different age and height. while Sam was 5''10 and was approximately 47 Brandon was 5"7 and roughly 25. They both had short spiky black hair and intimated brown eyes.

"Spencer why don't you take their things inside and we can get them settled in, Antonio whip us up some lunch will ya?" Stewart ordered when everyone was done explaining who they were and what's they did around here.

I walked up the stone steps that led to a big mahogany door with charcoal metal design on it with heavy rivets and large thick cast iron rings hanging from a lion's mouth one on each door. Stewart opened the doors and I literary lost my breath. Despite that the outside was old fashioned and out of date the inside was remoldeled and up to date. The main hall was enormous the walls were crystal white almost like glass and the floor was a classic black and white checkered pattern. On the lefthand side of the foyer was a grand staircase that was made out of marble that winded up past the different floors, I counted 6 floors total.

"Hey mom can I go pick out my room?" I polity asked.

She nodded and made my way up the stairs gripping the antique wooden guard rail taking one step at a time. I reached the 1st floor and saw like 10-15 rooms each door was labeled there was a bathroom that was a medium size and a bathroom that was huge their were a standing shower a his and her sink sitting nicely in granete counter and a whirl pool and and a bathtub that easily fit 5. The floor had silver tile and the walls were a glittering yellow sending sparkles throughout the room whenever the sunlight shinned perfectly from the window pane. Next were four bedrooms all the same size except for one that was a little bigger, it contained a four post bed with golden sheets there was also a desk and and bookshelf in the corner of the room and a 32" flat screen Tv across from the bed in a entertainment center that was empty. I thought about it and the colors I instantly thought of money, it didn't read _JACK_. I looked at the other floors to, they all had the same rooms just different color themes and layouts. The 2nd floors color was green and a dark brown, it reminded me of a forest, The 3rd floor had blue and a sand tan color I felt like I was at the ocean... I almost chose this floor but I wanted to see what else there was good thing I did. Next was the 4th floor it was the color pink just in different shades *ugh * I thought hell no next, the 5th level was orange and white I felt like I was trapped inside a candycorn. Finally I reached the top floor the minute I saw the colors it just screamed _**JACK**_, the color theme was red black and purple. I felt like I've been transported back in time and was a royalty. I checked the first bathroom it was medium size with a black toilet and black floors, the walls basin and the fabric of the toilet seat cover were a blood red and had a purple design . The other bathroom was the same as the other huge ones same layout and everything right down to the whirl pool. The bedrooms were a decent size all very elegantly put together. when I got to the master bedroom I was shocked it was massive bigger then the other large bedrooms with blood red walls with a purple trim and black carpe, it had a king size four post bed the sheets were made of satin and they were a rich purple and the covers along with the pillows were a blood red. hanging from the ceiling was a see through piece of black fabric that zipped closed whenever needed. The doors to the huge walks in closet were of a dark color wood that looked almost black it had a tall armour in the back it looked exactly like the wardrobe from the book/movie THE LION THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE. the black carpet continued into the closet along with the red walks and purple trim. Directly across the bed was a Tv that took up the whole wall almost, and a beautiful fish tank on the wall above my bed filled with a bunch of exotic fish. I didn't really have a thing for fish but I had to admit it was sweet. I turned around to shut my door when I ran into something. "NO WAY!" I yelled excitedly. standing of my was a full knight's armour sword and everything. * yeah this is my room." I ran out the door and down the stairs hearing voices comming from behind a door I ran for it and flung it open.

"Hey mo..." I trailed off looking at the room I was in.

It was the dinning room. it had a long oak table that clearly could fit 50-100 people, the floors were of a nice shinning wood to. there were cabinets filled with China and dishes each engraved with a swirl pattern along with the glasses and silverware. there was also about 30-35 candles on the table with flowers and other decorations.

"Ah hunny your just in time for lunch." Kathy stated.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Antonio made lasagna." She answered.

"Cool." I stated. and sat down at one of the empty empty chairs.

"What did you want before Jack?" my dad questioned.

"Oh I ." I replied.

"Which one sir I'll have Spencer bring your things up immediately." Stewart asked snapping his fingers.

"6th floor master bedroom." I told him as Antonio came in wheeling a cart full of food.

Spencer left the room and I assmued he went to put my belongings in my room.

"Hey mom can I go out on the town after this." I nicely asked

"No sweetie you have to stay here tonight and help us get situated and settled in plus you have school tomarrow." She responded.

"Okay." I said disappointed but I understood.

The rest of the night went well we got everything unpacked and put away looking clock it read 10:00 pm and k had school at 8:00 am. I suddenly relized how tired I was and climbed the flights of stairs to my chambers, reaching my room I plopped down on my bed and fell fast asleep not bothering to change into my pj's.


	6. SEAFORD HIGH

_THANX FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ANYONE WHO ADD THIS TO THERE FAVORITE STORIES OR AUTHOR AS WELL AS FOLLOWING THE STORY YOU INSPIRE ME TO WRITE SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR. JACK AND KIM MEET. I GO OFF OF HOW THE WHOLE GANG REALLY MEET IN EPISODE 1. WASABI WARRIORS EVERY WORD I JUST LOVE HOW THEY INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS. I KNOW NOT VERY ORIGINAL BUT HEY IT WORKS, SO NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPTER SEAFORD HIGH._

_**CHAPTER 6: SEAFOOD HIGH**_

_**JACK'S POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I looked at my alarm clock on the wooden end table it read 6:00 am I groaned and rolled over, I tried to go back to sleep and because my bed was comfortable enough I almost did but I heard a knock at my door.

"Yea?" I responded groggy

"Housekeeping." Penelope spoke through my door.

"One second." I said climbing out of bed, since I was already dressed from the night before I shuffled my feet across the room towards tie door and opened it when I got to it. "Hey Penelope." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning Jack would you like me to start your shower for you while you pick out your clothes?" She politely asked me.

"Yea that sounds good thanks." I answered

She turned around and walked down the corridor to the master bathroom. I heard the shower start running as I closed the door. I slowly walked over to the closet and swung the ebony doors open walking over to the matching armour, I chose a light blue plaided over shirt that had grey black and white in it. I also chosen a white shirt with a design on it in the same color blue. For pants I decided on my black skinny jeans to complete my whole look I picked out my normal black vans and my brown arm bracelet and silver necklace that had a B which stood for BREWER. I gathered my things and headed out the door. When I entered the master bathroom the shower was going and the room was nice and warm from the steam. I removed my yellow shirt and slid my ripped jeans and boxers down to my ankles and stepped out of them, I then picked them up and threw them in the hamper. I opened the shower door and gently stepped inside, becoming a acrobat trying to avoid the hot water till I was ready for it. I tell you taking karate since I was 4 even though I stopped 10 months ago so I could help Ricki take care of his mom has really paid off. I was able to maneuver so not one drop of water landed on me. Finally ready and where I wanted to be I slowly backed up and let the water trickle down my backside soaking my hair in the processes 10-20 later I was out dried off and fully clothed again in my outfit I chose. I walked back to my room only to find my bed made and a mint on my pillow. *Huh * I thought * I could get used to this* I popped the mint in my mouth and headed downstairs. Penelope told me everyone was in the dinning room eating breakfast and that Spencer was loading are esclade for mom and dads work, my school bag was by the door with everything I needed in it and if I wanted anything else to just tell her or Stewart and they will pack it for me while I ate. I strolled over to my backpack and looked inside I didn't need anything else except my skateboard.

"Got everything you need in there?" Penelope asked from behind me.

"Yea I just need my skateboard but I can grab it thanks." I answered.

"No you go eat don't want you're food getting cold now do we?" She smiled.

"No ma'am." I said heading to the entrance to the dinning room.

There was every breakfast food imaginable from pancakes to French toast and bacon eggs hashbrowns sausages waffles the works. I stared frozen in place.

"I didn't know what you guys like so since I get up before everybody I made everything." Antonio answered my question that was forming in my head.

"Cool." was all I said as I sat at a empty chair and ate a little bit of everything scarfing down bite after bite hardly chewing inbetween. The food tasted like heaven in my mouth even the syrup was a rich flavor. When we all finished i walked to the door and Stewart handed me my skateboard and backpack.

"Do you want William to drive you to school or do you want to with your parents?" Stewart questioned.

"I'll go with my parents." I answered him.

"Okay sir..." Stewart began to say but I cut him off.

"Jack it's just Jack I'm not old or married Stewart." I lightly chuckled.

Stewart didn't laugh he just opened the door and gestured a after you sign.

I retrieved my backpack and tossed it over my left shoulder then grabbed my skateboard and tucked it under my right arm. After my mom and dad had everything ready we walked out of the castle and down the steps to our black escalade that was waiting for us already started and ready to go. Dad got in the driver's side mom the passenger's seat and I climbed into the back, shutting our doors we backed out of the driveway and headed towards the cast iron gate as soon as we reached it there was a loud beep and the doors slowly creaked open again. We drove off the property and headed towards town. Finally we reached Seaford high in 10 minutes.

"Hey mom dad can I go to the mall and hang out for awhile?" I asked politely before I got out.

"How will you get back home?" my mom asked.

"I have a skateboard mom." I reminded her.

"Okay Jack you can go to the mall." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said exiting the car.

I began to walk up the sidewalk when I heard my mom call out "LOVE YOU SWEETIE HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY."

"MOM!" I hissed and looked around making sure no one noticed she was talking about me.

I walked up to the main entrance and opened one of the four doors. I went down the hall and found the OFFICE. I made my way to the secretary desk.

"Hey I'm Jack Brewer I'm new here." I said leaning on the counter.

"Take a seat principle Squire will see you in a minute." a older lady spoke.

I was about to take a seat when Mr. Squires called me into his office. We talked for awhile then he handed me my class schedule and my locker number I got locker 138.

I exited his office and went to my locker after putting my backpack away I grabbed 7 five star notebooks I slammed my locker door shut then I headed to my first class, science. My morning classes went by fast soon it was lunch time, I stopped at my locker and put my science, math, and history book away along with the notebooks for each subject. I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a tray approaching the lunch line I saw a bunch of... well it was suppose to be "food" but it didn't look like it. I had a short conversation with Marget the lunch lady. When out of the corner of my eye I saw a apple fly up in the air I quickly caught the apple with my right foot and threw it up in the air again catching it in my right hand I suddenly felt like EDWARD CULLEN from twilight, the only reason I know this is because Aaron's old girlfriend made us watch it. The apple belonged to a girl with chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair that she wore in a side ponytail, she stood about 5"4 and was gorgeous in her pink and white thick horizontal striped shirt that had a dark pink butterfly on the bottom of her left shoulder right between her collarbone and armpit along with that she had dark blue Jean shorts on pink fluffy boots and a necklace with some kind of pink thing dangling from it's chain I couldn't tell because it was tucked underneath her shirt.

"Alright that was almost cool I'm Kim." She stated with a smile.

Wow I never seen anything more perfect in my life. "I'm Jack I'm new here." I said.

"Yeah I can tell you still have that new guy smell...Um can I have my apple back?" she lightly laughed.

"Oh sorry." I said forgetting I had her apple. I gave it back to her. "Well maybe I'll see you around Kim." I added.

"Maybe you will." She smiled that smiled again.

I turned back around and grabbed my tray with "food." on it when I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey new kid." a kinda chubby bald African American boy in a bright yellow shirt and black pants spoke up.

"Uh what are you doing Eddie we save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodels." a Latino boy said. He was wearing a black beenie so I couldn't tell what hair color he was but by the look of his caterpillar eyebrows and brown eyes I was guessing black. He also had a green shirt that read something in thick black lettering but I couldn't read it because it was covered up by a black vest, also hanging around his neck was a type of necklace. Ie on long black pants and green sneakers.

"Well I'm Jack so how do you guys all know eachother?" I asked pulling out a yellow chair and sitting down.

"We're friends ... we do karate together after school. a nerd looking boy said. He had dirty blonde hair and had a nice stripped white/light pink shirt on covered by. black sweater vest with white stripes on the left sleeves , for pants he wore a black grey and white tiny checkered pattern with a chain dangling from his left side. He had knee length socks on with two blue stripes at the top, and as well.

"We don't just do karate Milton. These fist are registered weapons." The Latino said holding up his fists. "In fact I've already got some calls about joining the NAVY SEALS." he added.

"NAVY SEALS your afraid of baby seals." Eddie pointed out.

Just then something hit Milton in the back of the head. "GAH." he said as turned around.

"That's awesome the kid from the black dragon dojo just whaled you with..." The Latino started to say but was hit with one to. "Not cool man not cool." he added his feelings clearly hurt.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" I asked shocked. "Wait I thought you guys knew karate." I added confused.

"Yes we do." Milton said standing up. I was glad yet still confused. "But they know it better." he added slouching back down in his chair after a mean and intimidating look from "THE BLACK DRAGONS".

"It's cool I got this." I said standing up and walking over to the ever so "fierce"

"BLACK DRAGONS"

"Why did we learn his name now I'm going to miss him." I heard Milton pout from behind me.

"Hey I like your outfits you guys cheerleaders?" mockingly asked, he and his friends all had on the same red black and white windbreakers and windpants.

"NO... well Brian used to be." said a kid who looked way to old to still be in high school. He jumped threw his chair back so fast. "So you got a problem or something?" he added. then did his best karate moves. The cafeteria went silent.

"I didn't come here to fight man." I stated turning away.

I hadn't done karate for a while so I was rusty but the moment I hear the kid yell

"RAH!" instincts took over and I caught the right handed punch he tried to throw.

"Okay you probably shouldn't have done that." I smiled twisting his arm behind his back the spinning him around once, when he was facing me again I kicked him onto the table he was eating at..He friends immediately got to their feet and attacked me. I quickly dodged all the attacks and landed some of my own after about 3 minutes the fight was over I had won. After seeing what I had done I bolted out of the cafeteria so I wouldn't get in trouble.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NEXT STOP THE MALL!


	7. The Mall

HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER MY KINDLE FIRE BROKE AND I COULDNT POST BUT WHERE THERES A WILL THERES A WAY AND I FOUND A WAY SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 6: THE MALL

**JACKS POV**

The rest of the day went by fast and soon I was at the Seaford mall tomenting one of the secuirty guard by rolling p-ast him on my skatebored in the courtyard every now and again... I had a a twisted sence of humor but hey can you blame me im only a 15 yr old kid in a new place.

"THAT NEW KID JACK IS ON HIS SKATEBORED AGAIN!" a chunky guard shouted from his segway as i glided past him for the 20th time. He put a single red siren ontop of his helmet and chased after me on his segway "IM IN PURSUIT"

He almost got me a couple of times but i out smarted him by jumping over a table and landing perfectly back on my skateboard after is rolled underneth the table. Feeling cocky i decided to show off and grind a flowerpot that housed a tree instead. after i landed i almost ran into a old lady but fortunatly we dodged eachother. smiling at my sucess i almost colided with a dilveryman carrying some boxes and proping a door open with his foot. i had just enough time to turn to the left and go though the door but the hallway took a sharp right and i crashed through a wall yes i jack brewer just went through the wall and trust me it was AWESOME. i stumbled about and removed my helmet as i glanced around. i saw Eddie Milton Jerry and... MARGE?. as i continued to look around i noticed i was in a dojo not jjust any dojo but a BOBBY WASABI dojo, great thats the last place i wanted to be right now. reliziing everyone was looking at me i quickly made a joke "YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO TRY THAT." smiling and looking around i saw the pudgy guard poke his head through the hole in the wall. "Gotta go sorry about the wall." i sincerly apoligized nad ran off doing a front handspring and a back flip just to show off because thats sho i am sometimes. sadly because i did show off 2 other police officers were able to catch me at the front entrance to the dojo.

Rudys Pov

_HI IM SENSEI RUDY AND I RUN THE BOBBY WASABI MARTIAL ARTS ACADEMY... FUN DAY AT THE BEACH RUINED BY A GANG ON NINJAS?...WIPOUT!... COME ON DOWN TO THE BOBBY WASABI MARTIAL ARTS ACADEMY TODAY AND ILL TEACH YOU HOW TO THROW A FOOT FIST FIESTA._I proudly turned off my commercial on th etiny tv in my office.

"Now thats what i call marketing fellas" i stated to the two bisniuss menstanding in my office. "What do you think?" i asked grinnig.

One buissness man cocked his eyebrow and glanced at the other dude. "We think this is the worst dojo in the BOBBY WASABI chain." He confessed

"What?" i asked shocked my smile slowly fading from my face.

"None of your students are advancing... if you dont win 2 belts at the next tournament were closing you down." He contiued.

"Closing me down?" I repeated as we walked out of my office just as Eddie was getting flipped by Marge the Seaford high school luncg lady.

"WHOOOOO." Marge screamed. "I love doing that." She chuckled "HA"

"Dude Eddie just got dusted by marge the lunch lady again. Jerry smirked from down on the ground next to Miltion holfing a piece of pepperoni pizza.

The 2 bisnuss men just shook their heads and walked out the doors.

"Guys what are you doing." i asked irratated "If we dont win 2 belts in our next tournament their shutting us down.

"You wanna win some belts then you should get that new kid jack in here." Jerry stated

"Yea hes awsome he took out 4-6 BLACK DRAGONS all by himself." Eddie said amazed

"I dont care about some slap fight at school karate is about hard work and disapline." i tried to sound mature.

*BUUUUURRRRRP* "What you should be happy it cam out the right end." Jerry defended himself when we all looked at him.

Come on lets sit down and meditate.

Couple minutes into our meidtation i loud sound came from the back side wall. Some skaterkid and burst through it leaving a giant hole in the wall

"Okay you guys have got to try that." i boy around Jerry Milton and Eddies age said as he removed his helmet from hisa medium length brunette hair. " Sorry about the wall."

He then left doing a front handspring and perfect back flip.

"Who was that?" i questioned.

"JACK!" everyone replied

"OHHHHHH!" i smiled he would defenitly get me 2 belts now i just needed a plan to get him to join us.

A cop came over and told me that he would ban jack from the mall for 2 weeks if i chose to press charges but i didnt cuz i neede dhim and now i had the perfect plan to get him to join and help save the dojo


End file.
